Love Diary ~ Prolouge
by PrincessSelene1
Summary: A love story told from the point of views of two diaries...


Title : Love Diary ~ Prolouge  
Author: Princess Selene  
E-mail: Tsukinosenshi@hotmail.com  
Rating: As usual...G   
  
Hiya, all! I thought of finishing this fic for Valentine's  
day. But now all I had finish is the prolouge! ^^; *sniff, sniff*   
At least I had my Valentine story posted. Hurray! ^^  
  
More to this story... first of all, I got this idea from the TV.  
AW...okay fine, I was watching the TV one day when I came across the  
familiar advertisement about a new album called Love Diary which  
features songs from various artists. I didn't buy the CD though, but I  
got a fresh new idea for my Valentine's fic from it! ^^  
Gee, thanks, Love Diary! =D  
Lemme see, I don't think I have anything more to say, in case  
of setting you all to sleep. ^^; But there is definitely ONE   
more important thing... You all just hafta mail me! Please... ;_;  
I'm really begging you. Let it be comments or...er, critism, but do   
mail me about what do ya all think cuz I love to know! ^^  
That's all for now, ENJOY.   
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
*9th February 2000*  
  
  
LOVE DIARY  
Prolouge  
===========  
  
*~Aubrey~*  
  
Here I am.   
  
Standing tall and handsome next to my most beloved one, Audrey.  
Stealing a glance at her, I frowned when I saw the usual space out look  
again on her beautiful features. Before I ask her what the problem  
is, actually knowing the answer, but I just wanted to ask just to   
make sure I didn't give her the wrong advice, she sighed a far away  
sigh as she stared out of the glass window at the many passer-bys  
outside.   
  
Shaking my head, I too look in front of us through the glass   
where I saw a small little girl holding her mother's hands coming out of  
a toy store with a gigantic teddy bear in her arms as her laughter rang   
happily even to our earshot. Knowing exactly what was bothering her,  
I simply said in my most comforting voice, "Aw, don't worry Aud. I   
can assure you there *will* be someone who will buy us soon and they  
will even treat us like how the little girl treat the teddy."   
  
A sigh escape again, as she said, "You're not a fortune-teller,  
Aubbie. Please don't lift my hopes for nothing."   
  
Well, in fact, she is right, I'm not really sure about what I said.  
I just simply wanted to lift her dull spirit and said what I thought  
might be the best. I sighed alongside with her as I started to think  
about our fate. We had been put on display in this same glass window of  
the gift shop for months since we were made and sent here. Everyday, a  
few passer-bys will stop outside and admired the beauty of the stuffs  
on display, especially us. If we are not bought in two months time from  
now, we are going to be put away from display into the old stock box,   
and that is definitely every gift's nightmare.   
  
We are two very special diaries which comes in two instead of one.   
There are two similar soft beautiful illutrasions of roses and hearts  
on both of our covers and we are almost the same in everyway, from the  
cover of the book to the very last page. If you should ever notice,  
there is only one small little difference between the both of us...  
that's the small square boxes on each of the side of the cover which   
indicate our 'gender'. In my box, as I am a male, is a red sign of Mars  
in it, while else for Audrey, she has a golden sign of Venus in hers.  
We are both one of the limited editions, about only 200 copies.   
  
We are the love diaries...  
  
----@ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ @----  
  
  
The new assistant looked up when she heard the familiar ringing  
of the door opening. Firstly there was no one there, then a small   
little boy with a mob of black hair wearing an old tee shirt slowly   
walked into the gift shop, almost as if he was scared of the woman   
at the counter.   
  
She smiled at the small boy as she walked up to him. Bowing  
slightly so that he need not crane his neck too much to meet her eyes,   
she ask him gently in a polite manner as every assistant should, "How  
can I help you, mister?" The frown and scare look on the boy's pale   
face slowly disappeared when he saw the warm smile lingering on the   
woman's face, and it was replace with the tiniest smile on his  
feature.   
  
"I want to buy a book." Always straightforward, as how his parents  
had thought him. Suddenly, remembering his late parents, tears threathen  
to spill but he hold them back just in time before the assistant who  
was wearing a dark blue uniform saw them.   
  
Dumbstruck, the assistant with the nametag which read 'Ilene'  
raised an confused eyebrow at the boy, inquiring further. "Well, what  
type of book exactly do you want, young man?"   
  
Sracthing his head, not really sure of what he wanted, he simply  
answered, "Some special book which I can write on." All he know now  
is that he wants at least something to write on, a book, where he  
can tell it all his troubles, no matter how little there are.  
  
The assistant whose name was Ilene rolled her eyes as she muttered  
softly about being 'torture' by a small boy on the first day.This boy  
obviously don't really know what he is looking for. Clearing her  
throat before an idea hit her, smiling again, saying, "Your *special*   
book must be certainly special indeed. If then, it will only be  
*special* if you choose the book yourself. Come, let me show you some  
variety of books you may like..." Taking hold of his small hands,   
she pulled him gently to the stationary corner. "Now, you can take  
a look at the books here then only tell me which one you have choosen  
to be your 'special book'." Looking around the empty store, she knew  
she could spend all her time choosing the book for the little boy  
as he is the only customer there.   
  
The blue curly-haired woman walked along side with the small boy   
as he looked around, awed and wide-eye at every of the beautiful and  
of course, not to forget, *expensive* stationery gifts there. After  
walking a few rounds around the small gift shop with Ilene suggesting  
the items he could get, he finally made his mind on the perfect  
book he would like. (AN: Guess? ^^)  
  
Pointing directly at one of the books on the glass display, he  
said, determined, "I want this book."   
  
Ilene followed to where his little fore-finger pointed to and  
her eyes landed on two beautiful similar books, which she used  
to love looking at. The love diaries. She picked both of them from   
the glass shelf and show them to the small boy in front of her. "Is  
it this?"  
  
Nodding, he take the book with the Mars sign from her hand and  
flip through the soft colourful pages before answering in a more  
determined voice. "Yes, this is the special book I want." Pulling out  
a few dollars from his almost torn pocket, he placed it on the assistant  
plam and make his way to the door. Somehow, her instincts told her  
that he must have gave her his last penny to pay for the diary. Poor  
guy, whatever happen to him, it must be really bad. Something  
terrible must have happened. Suddenly, remembering something, she  
cried out, "Wait!"  
  
Rushing to him with the other diary in her hand and the   
money in the other, she stopped him as she pointed out to him, "Oh,   
you've got it a little wrong, mister. This is a *love* diary. It comes  
in two." Holding the other diary to show him.   
  
Looking at the diary she was holding and then at the comparable  
diary in his own hand. He gulped, gazing up at the assistant with   
sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, miss. But I don't really have enough money  
to buy the other book."  
  
Her eyes filling with pity for the small boy, as she looked back  
down at the boy with the same helpless eyes. Her heart was heavy with  
maternal compassion for the boy as she herself have a three-year-old  
little girl at home, whom she love even more than herself or anyone in  
this world. A very lenience person at heart, she racked her head for  
a solution for the poor little boy whom she wanted to help so much.  
Thinking of her consequences of selling him only one of the diary, she  
knew her employer will definitely fire her. And getting fired on  
the first day of work isn't really her idea of helping people.   
  
An answer came to her just in time as she snapped her fingers  
and a giddy smile came to her face. Gazing down at the boy with   
happy crystal clear blue eyes, she put back the money in her hand  
securely back into his small pocket as she offered, "How about I   
give you the diary for free?" She could easily buy the two diaries  
as it isn't really very expensive. And as he only wanted one diary,  
she can give the one to him and the other one she could maybe give  
it to any of her relatives or so. Happy with her decision, she  
raised a eyebrow to the boy hoping he will argee.   
  
"Y-You want to g-give it to m-me for free...? But... why?"   
  
"Well, nothing, just as a present for you." The gentle smile  
still lingering on her pretty little face as she asnwered his question.  
Shaking her hand in front of him, she reassured him. "And I meant  
no evil, only good."  
  
Raising both eyebrows at her, he suddenly overcome by feelings  
of love as he gave the assistant the biggest bear hug he could manage,  
saying, "Thank you, miss! Thank you!" His smile grew wider still  
as she hugged him back gently. He hadn't felt that much love and care  
from someone since his parents died and after Fiore had left him  
all alone in this big bad alien world.  
  
After they broke up, he waved the dark blue haired woman goodbye  
as he walked out of the door with one of the diary in his hands.  
The woman's eyes followed him until he disappeared from her sight and  
only then did she look at the other book in her hand, the one with  
the Venus sign. Her daughter's fourth birthday is coming soon. Though  
she is still too small to write in a diary, she could just use it  
as another toy. So her decision was set, the other diary is going  
to her daughter's hand.  
  
----@ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ @----  
  
*~Audrey~*   
(AN: Please take note, one is Audrey and the other is Aubrey. =)  
  
Silent sobs flow down my 'cheeks' as I waved goodbye to my  
soulmate, Aubrey, who was also crying but what can a he do? Nothing.  
Actually I was quite happy and relieve too now, knowing that  
Aubrey was in good hands and won't end up in the dreaded stock box  
like I will. Self-pity overwhelmed me again, saddening at the  
fact that I am going to be alone now. All alone.  
  
I had *never* been alone before, ever since I was made to this  
big world. Aubrey had always been by my side as we were made and   
finished at the same time for the machine I originate from make   
two books at a time so that they will end up very similar, with the  
exception of our special sign. Then we were ship to the busy town   
of Tokyo, brought to this gift store, and being put on display  
on the glass window. And yet, we were still together. Both of us   
face troubles and seek solution without fear as we always know  
that the other is always by our side.   
  
But now, Aubrey is gone, to a better home and a better place.  
I am all alone.   
  
As I grieve at my poor self, the assistant who had so generously  
gave the poor little boy Aubrey as a present, she opened her handbag and,   
to my utmost surprise, put me in, instead of placing me back on   
display. Confusion quickly make their way to me as I racked my head to  
think of why she did such a thing. That would meant stealing! But...  
but she is such a kind woman, from what I had observed, why?  
  
I ponder over the question for sometime in her handbag which   
has got two lipsticks, other makeup stuffs, a small address book, a  
soft leather black purse and a bunch of keys with a keychain in  
the shape of a crescant moon. It can even glow in the dark! Wow, I   
watch it in awe as it glowed brightly. So beautiful. (AN: I had always  
wanted a keychain like that!=D Hmm, I wonder where I could get it? ^^;)  
After being mesmerized by the glowing keychain for a while, I   
was snapped back into reality when I heard a deep grumpy voice.   
  
I knew instantly that it is the manager of the shop, Mr.   
Groffy Fisher, whom Aubrey and I love to call Mr. Grumpy Fish. In   
fact we were right, the name suit him as if it was made for him.   
He is definitely the grumpiest man you've ever met. He could find   
fault in anything! From the way the shop assistant did her hair to the  
way the gifts and stuffs were placed. And he always love ordering  
people around as if he is the king to everything. He is even the  
one who instruct his workers to dump old gifts in the black box.   
God, how Aubrey and I hate him. Always grumpping about this and that.  
Ah, now he is starting again!   
  
I smirked as I heard his throaty voice saying, "So how is business  
today?" One more thing to hate about him, all he ever cares is money,  
money, money.   
  
As I couldn't get out from the bag to see them talking, I could   
still eavesdropped on their conversation. *Everything* in this gift  
shop eavesdrop to those human conversation. They couldn't help it, since  
they are always at the same place all the time unless they are bought  
or moved. We also love to gossip about everything we hear of the day,  
and our King Of Gossips, the record-player (AN: heehe, what more do  
you think it is? ^^), who has a *really* big mouth and a unbelievable  
length of memory had won him the title. It doesn't really hurt much as  
those human won't ever notice anyway. There is just a barrier between  
the animated world and our world. Nothing from whichever side  
could go pass through it.   
  
I could almost 'hear' her smiling nervously at the plump man  
in front of her as she report, "Er, well, so far, Mr. Fisher...There is  
about ten customers who had visted this shop and about three of them  
who had bought anything."  
  
Already expecting him to get angry as he *always* do, I shook  
my head knowingly as I heard him nearly shouted. "WHAT?! Only THREE?!!  
What kind of sales girl are you?! Good GOD, only three customers! The  
past sales assistant is far better than YOU are, lady!" Poor Ilene,  
she must be really depressed. Actually on the funny side, the last sales  
girl had quitted because she couldn't put up with Grumpy Fish behaviour.  
  
"W-Well, the three sales had been good. I've sold off the old  
china which had been here for months, the new arrival musical box and,  
the love diary." Trying to get to the hop to the better side, it was   
all the good things she could think of.  
  
His anger seemed to have lessen a bit as he replied. "That was   
still not enough, but still selling off the old china is worth some  
of it." What? Are you kidding? Just tell the truth that you had long wish  
the china to another place in order to get the profit from it. Ilene  
is a good assistant, Fisher!  
  
Then he continued, "The musical box is nothing new, since most  
of the people love to buy those sissy stuffs nowadays..." SISSY? You  
are not only grumpy, but definitely crazy too! I rolled my eyes then   
suddenly jerked up when I heard him said something about me and Aubbie.   
  
Ilene reply was simple and I could have guess the question when  
she said, "I gave one of the two diaries to a little boy with half of  
the price." Noticing the shock and angry look on the manager's face,  
she quickly added, "And then I make up my mind to pay for the set of   
love diaries myself for both the little boy and I." Oh, God bless her  
and all of her beloved family! Never had I met such a sweet woman!   
  
I was even happier when I heard that she had brought me too!  
YES! I'm finally owned! Now I needn't be afraid of the dreaded lack  
box again, I'm free! Happy and relieved, I did a small jig in the  
bag as I thanked the wonderful woman silently for what she had done   
for both me and Aubbie. Though I couldn't be sure that I will get a   
good home but just the knowledge that Aubbie is safe and well-kept is  
enought for me. Grinning, danced to myself a little more when  
I suddenly stop and think of my future. What will she do to me then?  
  
Fear came to me again of my unknown future as I press myself  
against the soft leather of the bag in order to hear clearer of their  
conversation which they had continued when I was doing my little dance.   
Hoping that Fisher will suddenly come across the curiousity to know  
what my future would be and ask her that. After a while of senseless  
and boring conversation about the profit of the shop and about how  
the gift shop should be kept, I was nearly asleep when I heard him  
said, "I think you should know all the rules of the shop by now. And  
I will definitely hope that you will practice it." He paused to   
clear his throat before he continue again. "Say, just a little curious,  
you'd told me earlier about the love diary you sold to yourself,  
what are you going to do with the other one?"  
  
Instincts told me that she is smiling right now as she answer,  
a feeling came to me and somehow told me that my new home will be  
a wonderful one. And the shocking news came to me as she says, "As  
my daughter's third birthday is drawing near, I thought of giving her  
the diary as a present."  
  
*PLOP!*   
  
I fell and fainted silently on the leather skin, no longer  
wanted to hear the remainings of the conversation. My last thought  
is, "I'm going to be a present to a THREE YEAR OLD KID?!?!!!"  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
What do you think? What do you think? What do you think?  
Aw, tell me, please! Pathetic? Bad? Okay? Good? Tell me!   
Special thanks should go to Hoshi_koi, Lelu, Ahbunny, E2K and   
all those wonderful people online who had been such great friends!   
Love ya all! ^^  
One more last thing, I finished writing this on 9th of Feb. And  
guess what? That is my friend's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ^^ Hey girl,  
you never tell me did *your* 'hero' gave you a b'day kiss? Heehe. Ya  
can spill all details out at school! Aw, it's sooo romantic! ^~ Wait,  
don't go yet! =) There's one more special girl whom I wanted to wish  
my greetings to... HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, Lelu! Keep up your wonderful  
enthusiasm and alwiz remember, Darien&Serena rules! You too! ^^  
That's all, bye and take care! =)  
  
Luv always,  
P.Selene  
(Tsukinosenshi@hotmail.com)  
  
  
Disclaimers: Sailormoon and none of the characters belong to me excluding  
Mr. Fisher which I got him from the market. ^^; Jokin'!  
They all belongs to the wonderful goddess, Naoko Takeuchi! =)  
  
  
P/s: If any of you have notice, I had changed my e-mail addie from  
'PrincessSelene@usa.net' to the new one above. You can still  
mail me at usa.net though I won't be checking in often. ^^ I had  
already went nuts over usa.net which I'd been using for 3 years now.  
  



End file.
